One Man's Treasure
by Flufferz
Summary: Power. Lust. Greed. These three things go hand in hand. These three things are what drive many war lords and leaders to success. These three things also are the fall to most of man. These three things are what connect Cesare Borgia and Simona Rliva. She loves his power, he loves her body. This is not a story of love, but of lust and greed. This is a story of determination.
1. Chapter 1

"The sun is rising."The voice of the Pope's Captain General noted. A pair of ruby red lips ghosted along his neck and jawline in response. "Perhaps I should go."The owner of the lips said in between kisses. The owner nipped gently at the bottom of the man's jaw, smirking when he shuddered. "Simona..."He growled out. Simona stared up at him, her brown eyes taking on an innocent look. "Yes, Cesare?"She said, her lips forming into a smile. "If you intend to leave, then do not try to start anything you don't plan to finish."Cesare told her.

Simona sat up, a feeling of pride filling her when Cesare's eyes diverted to her bare chest as the blanket fell from her. She flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder and leaned in closely to the war lord. "Who said I did not intend to finish what I start?"She teased, twirling a lock of his raven hair around a long, elegant finger. Cesare grabbed her wrist and brought her closer. "I am very busy today."He told her. Simona grinned wickedly. "War plans?"She asked in a hopeful tone. He nodded. "Si. I must prepare my armies for battle as well."He answered. Simona's grin widened, and she scooted closer. "Are you training them today?"She inquired. Cesare nodded. "Could I watch?"She asked, almost pleading. He shook his head, grabbing Simona's waist.

"The battle ground is no place for a woman."

"But Cesare!"

"Why do you want to go so badly?"

"You know how I get when I see you exerting your power."Simona let loose a shudder to remind Cesare. He smirked slightly. "Simona, if you are out there, I would not be able to concentrate."He said, glancing down at just a few of the distractions she would give him. She giggled girlishly as she always did when Cesare acknowledged her beauty. "Ser Cesare! Ser Cesare!"A servant interrupted, knocking wildly on the door. Cesare growled and began detangling himself from Simona. He grabbed his cloth pants off of the floor and slipped them on, quickly tying the leather strings to hold them up. Simona watched as Cesare opened the door to exert his Borgia glare on the servant. "What?"He asked.

The servant immediately backed up a few inches, and bowed lowly. "I am afraid I have bad news signore."He said, fumbling over his words. Simona perked up and watched expectantly. Bad news always angered Cesare. There was nothing Simona found more attractive than an angry Cesare Borgia. "I have been asked to inform you of the destruction of yet another of your war machines."The servant said. Excitement shot up her spine as anger filled Cesare's face. "WHAT?"He boomed. "The Assassin sir, he-"Cesare cut off the servant by yelling at him more. '_That Assassin has been causing Cesare a lot of trouble lately..._' Simona thought. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help him. A smile spread across her face as she slowly thought of a plan to help her beloved. She jumped as the door slammed in that poor man's face and Cesare began angrily dressing. Simona crawled down to the foot of the bed and wrapped her arms around Cesare, pressing her naked chest against his now clothed back. "Simona, not now!"He said, pulling out of her grasp. Not one to be easily deterred, she took to sitting next to him.

"I have a plan Cesare."She said.

Cesare stopped moving for a moment to stare at her and laugh. "What plan could you possibly have?"He taunted. Simona rolled her eyes before answering. "A plan that will put that Assassin that has been troubling you in his place."She said, playing with a lock of her hair. Cesare gave her an amused but unimpressed look. "Please, do share this brilliant plan of yours!"He said, grabbing his armor. "What if I were to go to him and beg for him to 'save' me from you?"She suggested, using air quotes. "I've noticed he likes to play the hero role."Simona said. Cesare motioned for her to continue. Pleased that he was finally paying attention, she continued. "I could give him false information about you and your plans. That would throw him off of your trail. Perhaps I could even discover some of his secrets to share with you."She finished. "That would surely help?"

"I am not sure. What if he were to discover your plan? I am not done with you yet. He has no problems killing off those connected to me."Cesare said. Simona scoffed. "Please Cesare. Like any sane man would put harm to this body."She said arrogantly. Cesare's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arm, yanking her close. "If this is just a plot to get to his cazzo, you will regret it."He threatened. Simona bit her bottom lip. "I love it when you threaten me."She said. "I am yours alone Cesare. Why go to anyone else when Cesare Borgia is an option? I just wish to help."She said, placing her hand over his on her arm. He slowly released his grip on her arm and finished putting his armor on. "You will begin immediately and will report back to be daily."


	2. Chapter 2

Simona sauntered down the bustling streets of Roma, taking in the sights. The city itself was beautiful, but the people within were not. Most were desperate whores and thieves Some obvious, others not. Simona glanced around, looking for a mysterious person in white. She was no fool though; he wouldn't be found as easily as that. '_If I were an Assassin, where would I be?'_ Simona thought. Girlish giggles caught her attention and she looked to the side, scoffing when she saw a group of courtesans talking excitedly. "Claudia said Ezio is to return today! That man is so _attraente_!"A dark haired one stated. "He rarely ever comes to the Rosa In Fiore! He must require something of us."A ginger one chimed in. "Perhaps he needs us!"said a blonde. Simona's eyes rolled at how excited they were about Ezio's arrival. Like she had said before, desperate whores thrived in this city. "I don't know about you ladies, but I'm going to see if he requires any _assistance _with calming his weary muscles."The ginger said, a smirk on her heavily painted lips. "Lucia, you know he does not go for the courtesans. Claudia forbids it!"The blonde said.

"But who says Claudia has to know?"Lucia said. "Giorgia, do not act as if you don't want him. Nearly every woman in Italia does. The man is perfection."

These women were sorely mistaken. Cesare Borgia was perfection. Ezio Auditore? Not so much. _'You've seen nothing but his attire. How are you able to judge?'_ A voice in her head countered. Shaking her head, Simona walked away from the courtesans, towards the Rosa in Fiore. She knew where he was, but she was uncertain of how she would be able to convince him to trust her. Perhaps she would have to make her story a bit more convincing. She would have to confer with Cesare on how to proceed. Perhaps they could stage something that would convince the Assassin she needed saving. A smile spread its way onto her face as she began revising her plan. If she succeeded in her efforts, Cesare would surely never grow bored of her.

* * *

It was not long before Simona reached the Rosa In Fiore. She gazed at the building that just months before had been nearly in ruins. Claudia Auditore had most definitely had a positive impact on the courtesans. Simona watched as men of every sort waltzed their way into the building, stupid grins covering their faces. Shaking her head, she walked into the building herself. To say that she was surprised at the grandeur of the inside would be a gross understatement. From what she had heard before, the previous owner had no sense of design and the place had been a mess. This was clearly not the case with Claudia. She seemed to have very good taste, and Simona was honestly quite impressed. She wondered if she should talk to Claudia before trying to approach her brother. She could most likely get information out of Claudia about Ezio. Yes, this plan sounded very good indeed. Simona glanced around, soon realizing her folly. She had not the faintest idea of what Claudia looked like.

"Claudia! Has Ezio returned yet?"

'_What a lucky coincidence_' Simona thought, and quickly turned to see who the speaker approached. A woman in white walked through the countless courtesans and made her way to a woman standing halfway up the stairs in the middle of the large room. Simona eyed the two curiously, especially the woman who wore white. The robes she wore looked very similar to the ones the Assassin wore. Could this woman also be an Assassin? Were women even allowed to become Assassins? "He's yet to arrive Maria. I'll let him know that you are searching for him."The woman responded, giving the other a small smile. The one in white, the questionable Assassin, ran her hand through her long dark brown tresses. Simona was shocked that she let her hair fall freely as opposed to having it pulled up like most of the women of Italia. "The pigeon coops are nearly full with assignments. I've already sent out most of the recruits and I'm doing as much as I possibly can. He's going to have to actually focus on something other than Cesare for once."Maria reported to Claudia in a hushed voice. Simona dared to move closer to hear the women conversing better.

"He does what he can Maria. Cesare is the main focus. You should know this. When he falls, all else will surely fall into pieces."

So it was not just one Assassin that wanted to stop Cesare, it was many. Cesare would need to know this information. As she watched the two women converse, drinking all the information she could in, she contemplated on how she was going to approach them. She surely couldn't just barge in the middle of their conversation like some wild animal. How uncouth that would be. No, she'd have to go about this a much more secretive way. She smirked as yet another plan hatched. She put on her best terrified facade and made to find one of the courtesans. Simona hated having to use these women as her helpers, but she saw no other way.

She trembled her way to a sort of regal looking woman with long dark hair. "Excuse me?"She said in a shaky voice. The woman looked at Simona, sizing her up no doubt. "Si?"The woman responded. "I was wondering if per-perhaps I could s-s-peak with Claudia Auditore?"Simona said, looking over her shoulder as if she expected someone to grab her at any moment. The woman's face hardened in a sort of maternal way. "What do you want with my daughter?"She questioned. This was Claudia and Ezio's mother. Simona made a mental note to also gain her trust. "I must beg her for assistance..."Simona said, again glancing over her shoulder, this time putting a worried look on her face. "P-P-Please, it is quite urgent."She added for good measure. Claudia and Ezio's mother nodded once. "Follow me."She said.

Praising herself, Simona did as the woman requested. She was lead back to Claudia and the other woman, Maria was it? "Claudia, you have a visitor."The woman said, gathering her daughter's attention. Claudia turned and glanced at Simona curiously, while Maria gave her attire a severe look of distaste. "And who are you?"Maria inquired. Simona fought the urge to retort to the woman's judging tone, and instead focused on Claudia. "My name is Simona Rliva. I am one of the mistresses that..."She cut herself off, throwing in a shaky breath for good measure. "I'm one of the mistresses that Cesare Borgia keeps."She said, lowering her voice to a whisper. The female Assassin's eyes immediately narrowed. "What are you doing here?"Claudia questioned.

"I have grown tired of the harshness that Cesare shows me. But I am too terrified to leave on my own terms; he might take my life!"Simona said dramatically. "I have heard Cesare yell about an...Assassin called Ezio Auditore. I was hoping, that since he is an enemy of Cesare's, he would help me."She finished quietly. The three women looked down at Simona skeptically. "And why would he just drop all of his duties to protect you?"Maria asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I can give him information about Cesare. Information no one else knows."

Maria's skeptical look softened, but did not leave her face. "How are we to be sure you aren't just pulling some kind of trap?"She asked. Simona locked eyes with the woman, brown meeting brown. She slid the silk of her dress's arm up, revealing bruises she had along her forearm. They were indeed from Cesare, but Simona had not minded in the way she received them. She almost shuddered with excitement at the memory of it. "I have more..."She said, keeping her facade up. "I have not seen my family in many years because of this man. Please, if anyone can help me, it is Ezio!"She begged, once again looking at Maria. She sensed that Maria was the one who was more inclined to make decisions around here. "I miss my mother, my father...I have not even met my little brother yet...I know he is very sick and I wish to meet him before he falls even deeper into his illness."Simona said, hanging her head. Claudia and her mother's faces softened. This did not go unnoticed by Simona.

"Do you think you could perhaps remain with Cesare for a day longer? Ezio will not return until late tonight."Claudia asked.

Resisting the urge to grin, Simona nodded hesitantly. "I suppose I could."She said. Claudia nodded and offered her a small, encouraging smile. "We will help you get out of this nightmare Simona."She said reassuringly. Maria looked her over again, giving her another distasteful look. "If this is a trap, I will not hesitate to kill you."She threatened in a low growl. "How did you even know to look for Ezio here?"Simona pointed at the courtesans. "I overhead some of the courtesans speaking about Ezio. They mentioned this place."She replied. Maria threw a glare in the direction of the courtesans, muttering something under her breath. "Keep your women in control Claudia."She remarked. Claudia gave her a curt nod before returning back to Simona. "When Ezio comes for you, you shall stay here. At least until Cesare gives up his search for you."She told her. Simona nodded in understanding, still fighting her grin.

"Be prepared. Be safe."

"Yes Claudia. Thank you all very much for your help. I will try to uncover more information for you all."

"It would be much appreciated. Take care Simona, we shall see you soon."

Simona gave each of the women a slight bow before turning to leave to return to the Palazzo. Only when she exited the Rosa In Fiore, did she finally release her grin. Stage one, complete.

**Hi there! Long time no see! Sorry about that -_-. I had creativity and motivation issues. But no worries, for they are gone! Especially for this story! I really love this story. Simona is one of my favorite OC's I have. Not to mention Cesare's sexy factor...;). Anywho, I should mention this here: Maria Sforza(the female Assassin in this chapter) does NOT belong to me. She belongs to my best friend, Topropeflyer. Maria has her own story if you're interested in her, called "Bonds Thicker Than Blood". I highly recommend it. Maria is an awesome character and I hope I can show you all that. A HUGE thanks to those who reviewed and favorited, alerted, followed, etc. You're all awesome!**

**P.S If anyone seemed weird to you, let me know and I will do my absolute best to rectify that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Maria Sforza does NOT belong to me. She belongs to Topropeflyer and is in her own story, Bonds Thicker Than Blood. I don't own Ezio, Claudia, and such. Ubisoft does. Cesare and Leo belong to themselves. And anything else that isn't Simona belongs to the rightful owners. So. There. Is that good enough?**

The blonde wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, releasing a sigh as he did so. This machine needed to be finished soon. Cesare was growing impatient with him, and the Artist had learned long ago an impatient Cesare Borgia wasn't the best thing for his health. Leonardo scratched at his beard, wondering if there was a way to speed up this process without cutting any important corners. "Is it almost complete?"A gruff voice inquired, jolting the inventor. Leonardo looked at the guard, a warm smile on his face. "I'm working as fast as possible. It is very nearly done."He said. The guard nodded stiffly and turned to walk away from the smaller man, his armor clanking as he shuffled away. Just as Leonardo turned to resume working, his work was yet again interrupted, this time by someone coming into the Palazzo. "Is Cesare here?"The silky voice of one of Cesare's mistresses asked the guard who had questioned Leonardo.

"Si Signora. He and Signora Lucrezia are in the library."The guard said to the woman.

Leonardo knew this particular mistress. She was Simona Rliva, most probably Cesare's favorite mistress. She definitely was beautiful, even Leonardo couldn't deny it. Everything about her literally screamed beauty. She was very artistic in her looks. Her hair fell against her shoulders like a brunette curtain, her dark eyes always alight with animation, and her face was the perfect shape, with a strong jaw to match. He would like to paint her, if she would only stand still for longer than a moment. While her looks were very prominent, Leonardo supposed that they weren't the only reason Cesare kept her around so often. Cesare grew bored with his women rather quickly, and this one had been with him for years. Leonardo had often wondered why he just did not marry her. From what Leonardo had managed to deduce, her only flaw was her cruelty. She was not a woman many would classify as pleasant to be around, nor was she someone you would ask for help from. But then again, Cesare was the same.

"Perfetto."Leonardo heard Simona say. He watched her turn on her heel and begin to walk towards him. He hurried to look busy with his machine. Simona was notorious for putting the "lazy" in their place. She would yell until she could yell no longer, or until Cesare came to see what the ruckus was all about. Truthfully, Leonardo would rather be screamed at by Simona than by Cesare. Cesare screamed for only a short while until he got violent. Simona was by far the lesser of the two evils. He tensed when Simona walked by him, giving him a cool look.

"How is it coming along?"She inquired.

"I should be finished soon Signora Simona."Leonardo said, not taking his eyes off of his work.

"Bene. Keep in mind what will happen if you slack."She warned.

"Si, Signora. Sono consapevole."

With a haughty nod, she left Leonardo to his work. The man from Vinci watched her walk away, noticing her walk to be cockier than usual. She was up to something, something devious, Leonardo decided. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that woman was capable of.

* * *

"You let her escape! You told me you could handle her Lucrezia!"Cesare yelled at his sister, pushing her against the wall with no hope of an escape. "Mi dispiace Cesare! It was the Assassin! He came and rescued her!"Lucrezia insisted. "I was knocked unconscious! It is your foolish guards you should be angry with, not me!"

"Lucrezia failed you Cesare? I cannot say I am surprised. She never was very capable."Said Simona from the doorway. The two Borgias turned to look at the woman, two very different emotions on their faces. "You're one to talk. All you know is spreading your legs, putanna!"Lucrezia spat at the brunette. Simona simply ignored Lucrezia and looked at Cesare, a smile on her red lips. "It is done. He is to arrive tomorrow to collect me."She told him. Cesare almost smiled at that. He released Lucrezia and strode over to Simona. "You were successful?"He questioned, almost surprised.

"Of course I was. I'm very convincing. I simply told them that I had information no one else knew that they could benefit from. I also spun a tale that made them feel sorry for me, thus they were more inclined to help."Simona trailed a finger along the designs of Cesare's armor, smiling up at him. "I think I deserve a reward for my success."She said huskily. Cesare placed a heated kiss on her lips, causing Lucrezia to glare at the two in jealousy and anger. "You will receive a proper reward later tonight. If you succeed in trapping the Assassin for me, I will reward you very nicely."He said in a low voice. "For now, I must give you the information I can spare. It has to be legitimate, or you will not gain his trust."Cesare said, and grabbed her by the elbow. "Come, let us go to my study."He said, to which Simona nodded eagerly. Cesare turned to look at Lucrezia. "We are not finished. We will discuss what will happen if you continue your failures at a later time."He said in a tone that made Simona's spine tingle. The authority in his voice was more than enough to weaken her knees. Simona briefly wondered if the Assassin had the same tone in his voice. From what she gathered, he was in charge. '_I'm getting far too excited about this Assassin. Keep your mind on your goal Simona. Don't get distracted.' _Simona mentally berated herself. "Come Simona."Cesare said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She nodded and walked with Cesare to gather information for her goals.

* * *

Simona gave Cesare a confused look when he thrusted paper and a quill in her hands. "I'm going to give you names that you are to write down. These will be people I can spare. I will also provide you with a few military tactics."He told her. She nodded in understanding and readied the quill to begin writing. "Pietro da Siena in the Antico District. He is nothing but a coward."Cesare began. Simona quickly wrote the name down and looked up to Cesare for another. "Pietro's twin, Valentino in the Centro district, must also be dealt with. Like his brother, he is a coward and is an insult to the army."He said, and waited while Simona wrote. "Last of the da Siena's, Prospero. He is quick to flee and leave his post due to his cowardice. He must be killed. He's also in the Antico district."Cesare said. "Are we making the Assassin take out the weak links?"Simona asked as she finished writing. Cesare smirked and nodded.

"Why should we waste the effort when he's so willing?"

"But what if when he kills the captains, he takes over the towers? That would cut off our supplies, would it not?"

"Simona, my father is the Pope. Supplies are not in shortage, I assure you. Now, for some of the battle tactics..."

Simona found herself questioning Cesare's complete faith in his father's support of him. Rodrigo appeared to believe fully in his son, but Simona knew that Cesare had not been Rodrigo's first choice in a leader. It wasn't until Cesare killed his older brother, Juan, and tossed his body in the Tiber River that Rodrigo really gave Cesare his support. She hoped that his faith in his father would not backfire on him. Glancing down at the words she was writing, Simona thought back to the Assassin. He would arrive tomorrow for her. She wondered what he would be like, if he would easily believe and trust her. If she were to be honest with herself, she was quite excited about having such an important mission. She felt as if she had a real purpose now. She was helping Cesare in more ways than one. A smile crept on her lips as she watched Cesare's brows furrow and his mouth twitch as he debated on which plans he could spare without causing irreparable damage to his forces. This was one of those rare moments that Simona did not want to pounce on Cesare and devour him, but rather cuddle with him until he could not handle any more.

"Simona, are you listening?"Cesare snapped, seemingly annoyed that her attention was clearly elsewhere.

Snapping back into her reality, Simona bowed her head, apologizing for her distraction. Cesare nodded in acknowledgement of her apology and continued to prattle on.

* * *

Pulling down the white hood, Ezio Auditore walked into the Rosa in Fiore. He was glad to be back where he could finally catch a moment's rest. Leonardo's machines were not even close to being wiped out, and he had much more work ahead of him. "Ezio, you've returned."Ezio's younger sister said, appearing from her quarters. "Si. How were things when I was gone?"He questioned. "Well, we received a visit from a very unlikely person."Claudia said vaguely. Ezio rose a brow at her. "Who?"He asked.

"One of Cesare's whores."A new voice stated.

Ezio caught sight of one of his better Assassins, Maria. "Maria, must you always be so vulgar?"He asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Maria rolled her eyes and stood next to Claudia. "Her name was Simona. Said she had information for us that would greatly help."Maria said. Now curious, Ezio gestured for her to continue. "She said that she has information no one knows besides Cesare himself. The only reason she knows is because she is a mistress of his."Claudia stepped in.

"How are we to know that this isn't a trap?"Ezio asked.

"Finally someone else suspects that!"Maria said, throwing a hand up.

"Ezio, I could tell that she told us no lies. Ask Mother, even she was concerned for the woman. You have to help her."Claudia said. "No one should be in her position. Unable to see her family, kept under lock and key, abused..."

"I think the girl is just a good storyteller myself."Maria added.

Ezio sighed, thinking this over. "What am I supposed to do?"He asked. Maria's jaw dropped a little, shocked that Ezio was even going to pursue this. Claudia smiled, knowing her brother's hero complex to be coming into play. "I told her that you would collect her at the Palazzo tomorrow."She said. Ezio nodded, running a hand over his jaw. "This will not be easy. Especially in broad daylight. Guards are heavy there."Ezio muttered, seemingly to himself.

"If you insist on pursuing this, why not ask Leonardo for assistance?"Maria offered. "If anyone could help you, it'd be him. He's at the Palazzo frequently. I am certain he could think of something for you."

"Good idea Maria."Ezio said. "I will contact him."

"Oh, and Ezio? She seems to be emotionally fragile. Be careful with her."Claudia said. Ezio nodded and went to go to the pigeon coops to send a message to his oldest friend. This most definitely was not what Ezio had suspected to be waiting for him when he returned. Alas, if this woman turned out to be legitimate, they would have the upper hand in the war. Ezio supposed saving her from Cesare was a small price to pay for information. "Are you seriously going to go rescue this girl?"Ezio sighed as he realized he had been followed to the coops.

"Yes, I am."

"Why Ezio? Why aren't you as skeptical as I am?"

"Because Maria, everyone deserves a fair chance. And if this woman can give us an upper hand against the Templars, then we need to jump on it."

"What if it's just a plot to get you isolated in the Palazzo so you can be killed off?"

Ezio allowed a smirk to grace his features. "I am able to take care of myself my Maria, I can assure you of that."He said in a tone Maria hated. His 'there's a reason I'm the Mentor of the Assassins' cocky voice. Maria sighed. "Fine. But I will not trust her until she gives me a reason to. I will not be polite, nor nice."She said stubbornly. Ezio quirked a brow. "You know the meaning of being polite?"He asked. Maria sent a glare in his direction, clearly not amused by his taunt. She turned on her heel to walk back into the Rosa in Fiore, muttering curses directed at Ezio.

**Woo! A longer chapter! Yay me! So, I really like how this is progressing. It's very nice : 3. This update was quicker too! It's also like, four AM where I am as I post this. Should be studying for my Chemistry final tomorrow, er, today, but why study when Cesare Borgia calls your name? Exactly. So, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, favorite, all those nice things. Also, tell me if Ezio's weird. I'm kind of awful at writing him -_-. I can write him well with Leo though. Only with Leo. Gosh, I suck...ANYWHO. I will leave you with this: I love you for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maria Sforza. She belongs to my best friend and is in her own story. Bonds Thicker Than Blood by Topropeflyer. Go read, especially if you like this. I own nothing AC related. I own only the lovely and dastardly Simona Rliva. Enjoy!**

Ezio stared at the Palazzo where the Borgias lived, from afar. It was massive, and heavily guarded. Ezio had learned from his last venture there that he could not simply waltz in and grab the woman. He had barely escaped with Caterina when he tried that last. Ezio gave a small chuckle, remembering Maria's annoyance that he hadn't got her sister killed. Quickly wiping the small smile off of his face, Ezio focused on the building once more. '_Almost dawn.'_The Italian noted. Borgia guards shifted at dawn. That would be his best hope to get in and out of there without a scene. With a glance around, Ezio noticed a body moving towards him. On instinct, he readied his blade and prepared for a very quick, very quiet Assassination.

"Ezio? Is that you?"Said a voice very near to the Assassin's heart. He sheathed his blade and stood straighter. "Leonardo? This was not part of the plan. Has something gone wrong?"Ezio inquired, hoping something hadn't prevented their plan. Leonardo gave a sigh and looked his friend in the eye. "Ezio, I am not sure if you should go through with this plan of yours."He said hesitantly. Ezio quirked a brow at the artist, confused. Leonardo seemed confident that the saving could be done. Had his mind changed? "I am aware of the woman you seek. But...I fear she's spun you a web of lies."He said. "Simona Rliva...she's been with Cesare for many many years Ezio. I've never heard a whisper of complaint from her. I think she is pleased with her position myself, but that is just from the observations I have."Leonardo finished.

"Could it be possible that she faked it?"Ezio asked.

"I can not be certain of that mio amico. But I suppose it is possible."

"What do you suggest Leonardo? Do I ignore a very blatant cry for help with the reward that will greatly benefit Roma? Or do I just go home?"

"If you insist she's being sincere, I will help you my friend, I will always help you."

Ezio placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder and pulled the older man in for a hug. "Grazie, Leonardo. I know I can always count on you."The Assassin said honestly. The artist smiled halfheartedly and returned the hug. "Anything for my dearest friend."He said, patting Ezio's back. Leonardo hoped that Simona wasn't deceiving Ezio. While Ezio was a very smart man, he tended to allow his judgement to be clouded by women. All Leonardo could hope was that Ezio wouldn't let himself be distracted by Simona's beauty and that he would keep his eye on the task.

* * *

"I would like entrance to the garden."Simona said to the two guards blocking her way. "So early? The sun has not even risen."One questioned skeptically. Simona crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her chest. "Excuse me, but since when do you have the right to question me like that? Have you forgotten my station?"She stated. When they did not budge, her brows drew together and her stance straightened. "I'll just awake Cesare then. He won't be pleased being awoken for something as trivial as this."She said, turning on her heel. "Wait, Signora!"The one who'd questioned her said. Smirking, she turned around. "Si?"She asked, taunting the man. "You may go. Just do not stray very far."He warned. Scoffing, Simona easily slipped past the man. "I go where I want."She stated. With that, she picked up the skirt of her dress and all but stomped away from guards. She gave them an icy glare that would've made Cesare proud when she heard one mutter, "spoiled brat" under their breath.

Sighing contently, Simona sat upon the fountain that had been installed a few weeks prior. That artist that worked for Cesare had designed it. While he was very lazy most of the time, Simona could not deny that he had an eye for detail. The fountain was beautiful. Simona wasn't sure what kind of material it was made of, but what she did know was that the angels that had been designed were simply gorgeous. "Simona Rliva, I presume?"Said a voice that she was not accustomed to hearing. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, and she slid off of the ledge and into the water inside the fountain. Now soaking wet, she glared at the figure who dared to make her fall into the fountain. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"She screeched. Suddenly, a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet!"The voice bit out.

"Signora Simona, is everything alright!?"The guards chorused as they ran towards her. They paused for a few fleeting moments before bellowing out the word that was so familiar around the Castello. "ASSASSINO!" Without missing a beat, the hooded figure picked up Simona from the fountain and tossed her over his shoulder none too lightly, and began to run with her. "STOP!"The guards yelled, following after him. Realizing this was the famous assassin that was supposed to be rescuing her, Simona let a small smirk grace her lips. The plan was finally in motion. She quickly changed her from smugness to that of annoyance. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"She yelled, punching softly against his back. She needed to at least seem like she didn't want to go, or else the guards would surely question it.

"Merda...we need to lose them."Ezio said, more to himself than Simona. "Well what is your brilliant plan?"She asked before resuming her false screams for help. '_Honestly, I would have made a fabulous actress._' Simona thought. Ezio turned a corner sharply and immediately flung himself and Simona in a bale of hay. "Shh."He said, placing a finger to his lips. His face was close enough now that she could see the well defined features of his face. He had a very prominent scar on the right side of his lip that his facial hair grew around. His dark brown eyes seemed to bore into hers. A loose strand of brown hair hung down and threatened to tickle her nose. "Cazzo, we lost them! Diavolo!"She heard the guards exclaim. She froze, hoping that they would not search the hay. "Cesare is not going to be happy..."

"He's going to kill us all."

"She was his favorite..."

"Angelo, you will be the one to tell him."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the idiota that let her go outside!"

"She threatened me with Cesare, what else was I supposed to do?"

"She's a mere woman Angelo! Surely you could've deterred her."

"Where have you been the last ten years? You know that Cesare takes her word above all. Even his sister's."

"Coward. That is exactly why you will be the one to face Cesare's wrath! First the machines, now his mistress!"

Simona let out the breath she'd been holding when she heard the guard's voices drift away. She began to move, but Ezio pinned her down, preventing her movement. "Stop."He said in a authoritive voice. Simona fought the urge to shudder. She had been right. His voice held just as much authority as Cesare's. Not throwing herself at him would be a very difficult task. After a few more moments, Ezio finally allowed her and himself to move out of the hay bale. He offered her his hand, which she gladly took. Glancing at her still soaked dress, she let out an annoyed sound. "This dress, is ruined!"She complained, picking the bits of hay off of it the best she could. The rest just stuck to her dress and skin. She didn't even want to think about what her hair looked like.

"Come along. Follow me closely, and be quiet. Leonardo awaits us at the gate."Ezio said.

Leonardo? The inventor that Cesare had? Suddenly everything became very clear to her. The machines getting destroyed...that's how the Assassin had known about them and their locations! He was friends with the inventor! How dare that lowlife, mediocre painter defy Cesare! '_Just wait until Cesare finds out.._' Simona thought angrily. She let out an angry huff when she saw said man waiting for them at the gates. She wanted to rip that beloved red hat off of his head and burn it in front of him. "Ezio, Simona, you made it!"He said with a smile. He seemed to be relieved. While she wanted nothing more than to harm the inventor, she did not. If he was friends with the Assassin, then she would have to be...nice. She forced a smile on her face and threw her arms around the blonde man. "Leonardo! I had no idea you knew my savior! Thank you so much for this! I can't thank you enough."She said. Leonardo hesitantly hugged the woman back, unsure of what to think. "I just want to say, I am so so sorry for the awful things I said to you! I didn't mean a word of it! I was just trying to stay alive! I hope you understand!"She said in a rush.

"It is okay Simona. I understand."Leonardo said with an understanding smile.

Satisfied he'd bought it, Simona pulled away and smiled again. "We must go."Ezio said, grabbing her by the hand. Simona nodded and followed him with one last smile at Leonardo. When they were finally away from the guards of the Castello, Simona felt like she could relax. There was no stopping this plan now. The Assassin would fall. All of them.

* * *

Claudia, her mother, and Maria all waited for Ezio to arrive, looking at the door expectantly. Mother and daughter sucked in a breath when the door opened to reveal the woman they had all met the day previous. "You made it!"Maria Auditore exclaimed, pleased her son had come back in one piece. "It was not as hard as you might have thought. Having Leonardo help was a major asset."Ezio said, and glanced at Maria, who was looking at Simona as if she were the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen. "You had a good idea Maria. Well done."He praised her. Maria simply gave a curt nod, not breaking her gaze from Simona. "Where's this one from, huh? I'd like to know which street corner you grabbed her from."Maria stated. Claudia sucked in a breath at Maria's harshness. "Maria!"Claudia chastised.

"Maria, she's about your size. I'd like for you to give her one of your dresses."Ezio stated flatly.

A look of anger crossed the woman's face. "Excuse me? You want me to give one of my dresses, to _that_?"Maria asked, looking at the hay covered woman who was trying her damnedest to hide a smirk. "Maria, it is not as if you wear them. They're just collecting dust!"Ezio argued.

"I'd rather they collect dust or burn rather than they touch her!"

"Maria, I will not tell you again. Just go grab one until she can get her own."Ezio said, his tone final.

Simona could no longer hide her smile as the feisty woman retreated to the upstairs. Although she wasn't pleased that she had to wear some woman's dress, she was quite pleased with Ezio's favoritism towards her. Perhaps this would be easier than she had thought.

**Hi! So, I hope you all enjoyed this! I sure did :3. And I hoped you liked the "rescuing". I hope it was TOO out of Ezio's character. I just thought it would be an amusing thing to imagine. Anywho, for those wondering, I got a B- on my Chemistry exam, and passed the rest of my classes. History I got a 98% in ;). I win. ANYWHO. I'm officially a Senior, and this is my last summer as a high school student. So let's crack out updates, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

Simona eyed the scarlet dress she was tossed. It appeared to be made out of good fabric, but she found herself still questioning it. "Don't even think about complaining, else I'll burn it right now and force you to waltz around in that ruined dress." The female Assassin growled. "Or better yet. I could just force you into it, _then _burn it and you. All in one go. Wouldn't that be nice?" The dark haired woman mused. Simona's eyes widened at the very blatant threat. However, she refused to be bullied by this woman. "If you would leave, I'd get changed into this thing." She snapped back. If Ezio wasn't around, Simona definitely was not going to be nice to this brute of a woman. "I don't need you watching me dress." Simona said with distaste clear in her voice.

"As if I want to stare at your body. Please." Maria spat.

"Then why do you not leave?"

Maria crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. "I do not trust you. I'm going to watch your every move while you are here." She said. Simona spared her not another glance. She wasn't afraid of this woman, nor was this woman her boss. She stuck her chin in the air haughtily, and went to work untying the ribbons that held her dress closed. Simona knew she had nothing to be ashamed about. Her body was marvelous, Cesare told her so often. Her dress slipped off of her body and created a pool around her feet. Simona snuck a glance at Maria, to see if she was really going to watch. The woman's brown eyes never moved from Simona's face.

"Is there a reason you're standing around? Hurry up, I have things to do." Maria complained.

Simona's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say a word. Instead she just continued to dress. She was annoyed to find out that she was unable to tie the strings on her own. Simona looked in the mirror, watching the Assassin behind her. She appeared smug. Simona decided then and there that she didn't like this woman and her smug face. "I require assistance." She said, her voice flat. Maria smirked and crossed the room to stand behind Simona. The woman was taller than Simona, something she didn't like. Simona also noticed for the first time, Maria's face. She was a rather pretty woman, if Simona had to admit it. She had noble features. But this woman couldn't possibly be noble, could she? Simona realized she never caught the woman's family name. Her thoughts were interrupted as her breath shot through her mouth in one swift motion. Maria had yanked the strings tighter than she needed to.

"Are you done gawking at me? Good." Maria said, smirking as she tied the strings closed.

"I was simply wondering how a woman like you would have the looks of a noble woman." Simona snapped.

Maria gave a cynical laugh. "Maybe that's because I'm a Sforza."

Simona's eyes widened. This woman was a Sforza? First Caterina, and now this one? Were all of the Sforza's involved with the Assassins? "Hmm, you seem shocked. Am I not what you would assume a Sforza to be? Am I not like my half sister?" Maria asked, taunting the woman. Simona scoffed. "Please. Do not act as if your sister is anything special."

"_Half sister_." Maria corrected, gritting her teeth.

At this, Simona smirked. "You correct me so quickly. Do I sense resentment? Could it be because sister gets all of the attention in the courts?"

"As if I care about the courts. My duties lay here, doing much more worthwhile things."

"Like being Ezio's personal errand girl? Such a fascinating life you lead, Maria Sforza."

Simona found herself thrown against the mirror, with Maria's forearm holding her in place. "Let us clear this up right now. I have no patience for little pigeons like you. I don't care what Ezio says, I don't believe you will be of any use to us. And you would take care to remember that Ezio won't always be around to protect you ." She growled out. She released the pressure on Simona's upper chest and moved away from the woman. "Ezio is waiting for you. Go to him and tell him everything you know." Maria ordered, pointing towards the door. "That is, if you know anything at all." She added as an afterthought.

Simona stuck her chin in the air again, refusing to let the other woman know she was now frightened. She smoothed the dress out some, and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to remove any pieces of hay she could. "You'll need a bath soon. You smell like the pig cages." Maria noted. Simona shot her a glare, but said nothing. Instead she bent down to her ruined dress and began to fish in the pockets. "Whatever you had in there is probably ruined." Maria said. Refusing to believe her, Simona kept searching until her hand clasped around a piece of paper. It was damp and soggy, and she hoped the writing was not sullied. She gingerly opened the document and looked at it. She released a sigh of relief, and a smile crossed her features.

"What is that?"

Simona stood and looked at Maria. "Information for my angelo." The Assassin's eyes narrowed. "Do not call him that." She said. Simona simply smiled at the woman and left her behind to go find Ezio.

* * *

Downstairs, Claudia and Ezio were waiting for the two women to return to them. "Did you run into any trouble?" Claudia asked her brother. Ezio shrugged. "The guards chased us, but that was to be expected." He replied. "Why was soaking wet and covered in hay when you arrived?" Claudia asked. He smirked in amusement. "I frightened her when I went to collect her. She fell into a fountain and got wet. As for the hay, we had to lose our tail, so the hay stacks were the natural option."

"The poor girl."

"She will live, Claudia."

"She will, thanks to you."

Ezio gave his little sister a small smile. "I would like to know where all of this praise is coming from all of a sudden." He said, teasing her. Claudia's lips twitched up into the famed Auditore smirk. "I'm just proud of you. It is good to know that you still have the same heart you've always had." She replied. Claudia paused for a moment before continuing. "Or was this all for the possible information?" She asked of her elder brother. Ezio gave that question a few moment's thought before answering.

"It was both." He decided.

"Both?"

"While the information with indeed help us win back Roma, no one should be placed in her situation. It just isn't right."

"When she came to us, she mentioned she had not seen her family in a long time. Do you think perhaps she'll be allowed to see them again, now that she's free of Cesare?"

Ezio paused, uncertain of how to answer. It would definitely be a while before she could leave this place; Cesare would no doubt be searching for her. "I do not know Claudia. From what I have heard, she was Cesare's favorite. Leonardo said that she's been with him for years. I doubt he will simply give her up without a fight. Cesare is a very stubborn, but ambitious man. He will no doubt have his guards searching for her. It will take time." He answered. Claudia nodded in understanding. The two siblings drifted into a silence as they waited for Simona and Maria to return. Fortunately, their wait was not a long one. The two women approached the Auditore siblings, two very different expressions on their faces. Maria appeared to be irritated, and Simona had nothing but pleasure written on her face.

"I have the information I promised you, Ezio." Simona said, sitting down next to him. "The paper is a bit damp, but the words are still readable." She said, handing the soggy paper to the Assassin. Ezio took the paper from her, carefully holding it as to not damage it further. He was surprised at the information this small woman had on the paper. She was not lying, and she had not been a waste of his time. There were names, places, and strategies on this paper.

"How did you get all of this information?" Ezio asked, still surprised a mere mistress could access this type of thing.

"Well…it was not easy. I had to do things I am not proud of." Simona answered, her pleased expression dropping. "But it was worth it. I am free of that man." She put her hand on Ezio's forearm and offered him a charming smile. "All thanks to you, my angelo." Ezio gave her his own charming smile in return. "Your aid will be very useful to our cause. It is I who should be thanking you." He replied. Claudia shook her head in amusement. Typical of her brother to break out the charm.

"I was wondering, if I could perhaps send a letter to my family? To let them know I am okay?" Simona asked.

"Of course. If you come with me, I will show you were the pigeon coop is." Claudia answered before Ezio could.

Simona smiled at her in thanks, and left the Assassins behind to follow Claudia.

When the two were gone, Maria glanced at the paper Ezio still held in his hands. "Is there anything useful?" She asked. Ezio nodded. "There is a lot that is useful, Maria. She did not lie to us. There are names of people that Cesare favors, there are places that help with his funding, and there are many of his battle strategies. With this information Maria, the war might finally be turned in our direction." He said. Maria's eyes widened in surprise. "She was actually telling the truth?" The Italian woman couldn't believe it.

"She was. Perhaps you can go easier on her now?"

Maria scoffed. "I still don't trust her."

Ezio found himself rolling his eyes. "You Sforzas are all so stubborn."

Maria smirked in amusement. "That we are, Ezio, that we are."

"I'm going to locate some of these people on this list. I'd like you to go out and see if you can find any more recruits. We will need the extra manpower."

She nodded in understanding, and wasted no time in leaving the Rosa In Fiore. Once alone, Ezio grabbed two pieces of paper and a quill. He needed to rewrite the contents of this paper, so as to not lose the information. He doubted Simona had it memorized. Once he had made two copies of the paper, he placed one in his robes and he stowed the other in Claudia's desk for safekeeping. It was then that he left to go scout out the people on the list.

* * *

Cesare Borgia paced around his study, growing irritated with every step he took. It had been seven hours since Simona had been taken by Ezio Auditore. He had done what everyone expected of him. He yelled, made threats, and sent out search parties. Of course, no one knew that Cesare had no intentions of finding Simona. Not yet. But she had yet to check in with him, and that slightly worried the warlord. Had she been discovered so quickly? Or had she forgotten? Cesare shook his head, dismissing the latter. She would not have forgotten. Simona knew all too well what that punishment would be. A soft knock the door brought Cesare's pacing to a stop.

"Enter." He boomed.

A messenger creeped into the room, looking quite terrified. "You have a message, Signore." He said, his voice shaking. It brought Cesare pleasure, knowing people were so terrified of his presence. "Give it here." He ordered, sticking his hand out. The messenger wasted no time in giving the sealed paper to Cesare. "Leave." Cesare demanded, and the man did not need to be told twice. Cesare broke the seal and flipped open the letter. His lips twisted into a smirk as he recognized Simona's swirly handwriting.

_Cesare,_

_I have been successful. They are all convinced of my story, and I have given the Assassin the information you gave me. He seemed quite pleased. Little does he know. I have also made some discoveries. There are more Assassins, I'm afraid. He seems to have recruited citizens that oppose you. He even has a Sforza under his command. Caterina's half sister. I did not know she even had a sister. Regardless, the nuisance is more dire than we first thought. I have almost made one discovery that I am sure will interest you. You have a traitor among your ranks. The inventor, that Leonardo Da Vinci, is close friends with the Assassin. I would eliminate him immediately. I will check back in when I have more information._

Cesare immediately crumpled the letter, a wave of anger setting over him. The inventor had been giving the Assassin the locations of the war machines, there was no doubt about that now. How dare that little rat betray the most powerful man in all of Italy? Tossing the crumpled letter aside, Cesare walked out of the study, intending to find that inventor. He needed to find out what happened to those who betrayed Cesare Borgia. They often did not live to tell the tale themselves.

**Hi there! Long time, no update! Sorry, I'm lazy. But here's Cesare! Yay! Quick question to those who read. You like Desmond? Yeah? You do? Good. You should go read my story I have about him ;). Shameless promotion for the win! XD. Speaking of promotion, here's something I plan to do every chapter.**

**STORIES I THINK ARE EXCELLENT, AND SHOULD BE READ:**

**Bonds Thicker Than Blood by Topropeflyer. That's where Maria comes from guys. It also has all of your favorite people. Shaun, Rebecca, Desmond, Ezio, Shaun, Shaun, did I mention Shaun? Sorry, I like Shaun XD. It's sort of like the games in the aspect of how she writes it. Focusing on the past, but has the present in there too. This is an amazing story, and it deserves more readers.**

**The Life Left Behind by Topropeflyer. One word. Clay. It's a story about Subject Sixteen that DOESN'T contain slash. How about that? It's also amazing, and deserves to be read.**

**An Unexpected Travel by Sarafinja. It's an Ezio story! It's AU! Fear not though, it's honestly the only AU story that makes sense. It's also set in Germany, something I've never seen in the AC world. It's unique, and it's lovely. Read it!**

**AC: Blood Right by intriguedmagician. This is a story that I'm helping her out with. She would like more opinions and such, like we all do. It's got a very interesting concept around the Joan of Arc stories, and it also has Ezio. Fear not, it is NOT a Mary Sue story. As if I'd read that junk. Ew. Give her a chance, and you will be intrigued. See what I did there? ;)**

**Now that I'm done promoting epic writers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you will leave me your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of gunpowder filled Simona's nose. That smell meant only one thing. Ezio had just returned from burning down yet another Borgia tower. It seemed like he burned at least one each day. Simona knew from Cesare's letters, that his resources were dwindling faster than they had thought they would. The fact that Leonardo da Vinci was now at the "safety" of the Assassin's hideout, and was spilling everything about Cesare he knew, didn't help matters. That inventor had become a serious thorn in her side ever since Claudia's courtesans found him laying in a pool of his own blood, battered and barely alive. She only wished that Cesare had finished the job instead of being merciful. With the inventor alive, she finally came to terms with what she'd been trying to deny for a long while now.

This plan was failing, and it was failing quickly.

Simona knew she needed to do something about this. She needed to meet with Cesare somehow, to see if they could come up with something together. But that would be extremely hard to do, with Maria watching and questioning her every move. She had to figure out a way around Maria's watchful eye, and that would be anything but easy. Even now, the brunette Assassin was keeping her eyes on Simona. Sighing, Simona glanced at Ezio as he brushed soot off of his robes. He appeared to be in good spirits. And why shouldn't he be? It wasn't as if it were his plans that were rapidly falling to pieces. "Ezio, I have matters to tend to." Came Maria's voice. Simona's head snapped over her shoulder to look at the woman.

Maria gave her a hard look before returning her gaze to Ezio. "When will you return?" Ezio asked, obviously already knowing what these matters were. "I'm uncertain. It shouldn't take more than a few days, though." The woman explained. Curiosity getting the better of her, Simona dared to ask, "Where are you going?" Maria offered no response, and instead headed towards the door which Ezio had just came in from. She flipped her white hood up over head and opened the wooden door. "Out." Maria said before stepping across the threshold. Simona's interest in the female Assassin didn't last long after she'd closed the door. Her attention began to focus on other things, such as how she was supposed to gain an audience with Cesare.

Realization sunk in shortly thereafter.

Her number one obstacle, Maria Sforza, had just walked out of the door and would be gone for days. What luck! With a newfound sense of determination, she stood. Ezio cocked a brow at her sudden movement, and she realized how strange her sudden eagerness must look. "Did Maria's departure excite you?" Ezio asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice. Deciding not to lie, Simona nodded. "I just feel as if I will finally be able to relax without her questioning my every move." She stated. Ezio offered her a ghost of a smile.

"She's not as bad as you think. She has a big heart that she tries to hide."

Simona tried not to snort in amusement, but knew she failed at it. It was hard for her to believe that Maria worked as an Assassin because she cared. She didn't seem the type. "I've yet to see anything that would tell me she even has a heart." Simona said. Ezio's smile dropped, and his face deadpanned. "I suppose it doesn't quite matter." She continued. She flashed a smile Ezio's way suddenly. "I'm going to send a letter to my family." Just as she turned to walk away from him, she stopped mid-step.

Her parents. They were the answer.

The Rliva's had always been supporters of the Borgia family, long before Simona and Cesare began their affair. She could meet with Cesare at her family's home, and no questions would be asked from her parents. A wide grin threatened to overtake her face, but Simona hid it as best she could. "Ezio," She said, turning back to the man who'd taken her from Cesare. "do you think I could possibly visit my parents?" She asked, her voice taking on a pleading nature. Ezio, who had been looking at the board Claudia had up to keep track of what the Courtesans were learning, looked over at her.

"Where do they live?" He asked.

"In Roma, of course."

Ezio paused and began thinking. Would it be a good idea? He wasn't sure. It had been only a few months since Simona had come to stay at the Rosa In Fiore. He knew Cesare was a determined man, but would he have given up by now? Not likely. Especially since he knew Ezio held something he wanted back. "It is too dangerous." Ezio decided. Simona's face fell. How could he deny her? "But Ezio..." Simona tried to make her voice sound as if he'd hurt her. "Simona, Cesare could be waiting for you to leave, to take you back." Ezio tried to explain.

"I haven't seen my family in years, Ezio. Cesare wouldn't let me." Her eyes became filled with tears. "In keeping me from my family, you're just like him."

"I am nothing like him!" Ezio argued, completely insulted she dared to compare him with Cesare.

"Then let me see my family!" She countered.

"Simona, do not argue with me." Ezio said in a strained voice. His anger from her earlier comment was apparent to her now. Deciding she would get nowhere with an angry Ezio, Simona changed course. "Ezio..." Her voice level dropped as she strode towards the man. When she was within distance, she wrapped her thin fingers around his biceps. "Please, I am begging you." She used a tone of voice that she knew drove Cesare insane with desire. She hoped it would work on Ezio as well. She almost smirked as she felt his tense muscles slackening.

"It's simply too dangerous."

He was trying really hard to ignore her prowess, but he would fall for it. That, Simona was positive of. She shook her head, making her silky brown hair fall off of her shoulder, giving Ezio a perfect view of the milky skin exposed by her dress. "Please?" She asked again, slowly pressing her chest against Ezio's. She heard the very faint sound of a sharp intake of breath. For someone who had a reputation for womanizing, he seemed to react as if he were a virgin. Simona wondered how long it had been since his last tryst. "I...I will think about it." Ezio said, his words husky. Simona slid her right hand upwards, and wrapped it around Ezio's neck. She pulled his face closer to hers, brown eyes meeting. "I would like to go before Maria returns." She said.

Hearing the name Maria must've sobered Ezio some, because he turned inquistive. "Why?"

Not wanting him to be thinking with his head right now, Simona pressed the rest of her body into him. She added just a bit of pelvic movement, and she soon had him back where she wanted him. He must've been neglecting his personal needs since he began his mission to destroy Cesare. "She's rude, and would not let me go. She doesn't understand how important family is..."She entangled her fingers in his hair. "But you do, don't you?" She asked. "I do." Ezio answered instantly.

"So could I go?" She asked again.

There was silence on Ezio's part. Simona smirked as she realized what was distracting him. She knew it had been a good idea to wear this dress today. "Ezio?" She tried desperately to keep the amusement out of her voice. "I will allow you to go. With certain rules." He said finally. "When do you intend to leave and when will you return?" Simona smiled, knowing her ploy had worked. "Tonight." She said. "I can return late afternoon tomorrow, that should suffice until Cesare is destroyed." Mulling over the information, Ezio nodded. "What are my rules?" She asked, tilting her hips into him just a few inches further.

"Disguise yourself, go there and only there. Talk to no one."

"Simple enough." Simona said with a smile. "Grazie, Ezio. You're a good man." She said, pecking his cheek. With her kiss lingering on Ezio's cheek he allowed her to bounce away. After his view of her was no longer a possibility, he became greatly confused. Had he just given his only advantage against Cesare permission to leave? Was he losing it? Why had he agreed to that? He couldn't think of a single reason why. Sighing, Ezio ran a hand over his face. He couldn't go back on his word now. He'd have to let her leave. He could just hope that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Maria Sforza paused in her running when she noticed someone dart past her. She recognized the person instantly as a Borgia Messenger. Smirking, she began to chase after him. After hours of getting nowhere in her searches, this was just the thing to cheer her up and amuse her. It wasn't long before she caught up with the small male, and she tackled him to the ground. Ignoring the confused looks of the Romans, she grabbed a handful of the Messenger's dublet, and began to drag him to a secluded area.

She instantly found the paper that held the message. She thought about letting the terrified messenger go, but decided against it. "Can you decode this?" She asked, giving him a hard glare. The Messenger shook his head, his fear clear in his eyes. "N-N-No." He answered. Maria sighed in annoyance. "Who gave this to you then?" She asked. This was an answer he knew, but refused to give. Smirking, Maria shoved the letter back into his bag, and tossed him against the stone wall behind him. "Aw, you don't want to share your secrets?" She asked. She flicked her left wrist, unsheathing the blade that resided there. When the sharp steel pressed against his throat, the Messenger almost broke. Almost.

Maria pressed the blade harder into his throat, smirking when she drew blood. "Who gave it to you?" She asked again. Seconds later, he broke and spoke the name. Her surprise caused her to release the man in her grasp. "Are you positive?" She asked. The man nodded, and gave the name again. "I am supposed to deliver it to Cesare as soon as possible." He said, rubbing his throat. "Go. Hurry, before you are suspected to have been taken." Maria ordered. He did not need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could from Maria, who hadn't noticed. She was busy trying to decide her next move. Ezio needed to know, that much was certain. But first, she would investigate on her own.

* * *

Simona walked into her parent's home, and wasted no time in removing the cloak Ezio had forced her to wear. "Mother, Father?" She called out. "They are out. It is just you and I." Chills ran down Simona's spine as she recognized the voice. "Cesare." She said, her voice almost cracking. She walked further into the home, and was pleased to find Cesare sitting at the long and elegant dining room table, alone. Smiling, she strode over to the man she'd spent the last ten years of her life with, and she kissed him. She kissed him with an emotion that was different from lust. She kissed him with passion, with happiness. It was odd, considering their relationship. She blamed it on the separation. "As much as I would like to undress you and take you on the table, right here, right now, we must focus." Cesare said, pulling away from the kiss. He'd apparently missed her as well, and that made Simona's heart flutter. Another confusing thing she'd ponder later. "Sit down, Simona. We've much to discuss."

**Firstly, sorry this is so short and overdue. I have a list of excuses. The main one being, I got a job about mid August, and it's been hard trying to write and work at the same time. Next, and the most recent, is school. Senior year. Oh whoopdee, fucking doo. And also, Cesare muse was being a jerk, and kept prolonging the chapter. So. ANYWAY. Let's stop my ranting now. One month until Black Flag, with Edward. Who's excited? Me. ONWARDS. Sorry if Ezio is terribly out of character. I suck at writing him. I'm trying though!**

**EXCELLENT STORIES THAT DESERVE TO BE READ**

**Bonds Thicker Than Blood, and The Life Left Behind, both by Topropeflyer**

**An Unexpected Travel by Sarafinja**

**AC: Blood Right by intriguedmagician**

**Wanna be mentioned here? PM me with your story, and I shall read it! Also, I review. So. yay!**


End file.
